


What The Future Holds

by ItsaVikingThing



Series: Korrasami Month 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, If you squint at it hard enough, Korrasami Month 2017, Masquerade, Sort of canon?, canon adjacent!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Asami is nine when her father's business takes them to the South Pole during the Glacier Spirits Festival. When Asami hears that there will be a masquerade, she becomes determined to see it, even if it means going against her father's wishes.





	What The Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for a young Asami and Korra story is very much the result of reading the really very wonderful [Past Is Prologue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594502/chapters/26060049) by bazaar and golari. It's a great fic, and well worth a read!

When Asami Sato is four, she asks her mother about the spirits.

Yasuko is tucking her into bed, like she always does, and she smiles at Asami's question, like she always does when Asami asks her something. Her hands, warm and elegant in every movement, finish the work of smoothing down Asami's blanket. Only when that important work is done does she say, "What would you like to know?"

"Um...everything?"

What Asami will always remember is that Yasuko doesn't laugh when she says things like that. She doesn't say that it's impossible, or too much to ask. She merely nods, her expression thoughtful. "I don't know everything there is to know about the spirits. No one knows _everything_ , Asami. And that's good. It gives us something to strive for."

Asami asks, pleadingly, "But you must know _some_ things?"

Yasuko smiles. "I do. But it is late, my sweet, so I won't tell you everything _I_ know tonight. But I will tell you these things: the spirits have their own world, just as we have ours. Sometimes the spirits cross through, but they are always watching. There are many spirits, and they are like people. Some are very wise and noble."

"Like daddy?"

Yasuko smiles. "Yes. And many are doubtless much wiser! Some are mischievous, like little children who stay up late reading." Yasuko pokes Asami's nose gently, making Asami squirm in embarrassment. "Others are wicked, or cruel. But we revere the spirits, and we honour them, for they are our family, Asami. And one person connects us all. The Avatar. She is the bridge between humans and spirits."

Asami thinks she knows a lot about bridges, but she isn't sure how a person can be one.

Yasuko says, "The different nations celebrate the spirits in different ways. Hmm...shall I tell you about the Fire Nation masquerades?"

Asami nods eagerly. "Yes! _Please_!"

"The firebenders would wear masks and costumes, and dance and play in the theatres. They would parade through the streets, too. I used to sneak out of the house to watch them, when _I_ was a mischievous little girl."

Yasuko pokes her own nose, provoking a giggle from Asami.

Asami can imagine the masquerade so clearly: a riot of colours, beautiful and scary masks, graceful dancers capering through the streets as wild music plays. She can't imagine seeing something like that and not taking part.

"Why did you just _watch_?"

Yasuko sighs. "In the Fire Nation, the masquerades are only for benders."

Asami gapes up at her. "But...that's so unfair! Why?"

Yasuko brushes a strand of hair from Asami's face, and kisses her brow. Asami knows that that means lights out soon.

Yasuko chuckles. "Why...is a difficult question. But just because something is done a certain way for a time, it doesn't mean it will always be that way. I think things will change. We'll see what the future holds."

And on her mother's lips, those words mean: things are _going_ to change, and for the better.

Still, Asami is four and though she finds comfort in her mother's words, she doesn't find contentment. "Will you and daddy take me to see a mas...uh, a dance like that?"

Yasuko snorts. "A masquerade. Will you sleep tonight, when I leave?"

Asami nods, her whole body wriggling with excitement. "Right away!"

"I'm sure you will," Yasuko says, dryly. She kisses Asami again. "Take you to see a masquerade?" She hums thoughtfully, her eyes shining. "Well...we'll see, my sweet one. We'll see."

It's as good as a promise, when Asami's mother says it like that. But a year later, Yasuko is gone, and that is only one of the promises she never gets to fulfill.

* * *

Asami is trying to be good. But how is she supposed to sit still when there's a whole country she's never seen before right outside the window?

She has to stand on tiptoes, but her face is close enough to the glass of the airship's window that her breath is fogging it up. She's careful not to touch the glass, though, not with her nose or even her gloved hands. Asami can't see much outside, just snow and ice, but there's so much of it! Asami's never seen anything like it before in the entire nine years of her life.

She's so engrossed she doesn't realise someone's behind her until her daddy's strong hands are lifting her up. "So this is where you snuck off to, hmm?"

Asami squeals, giggles, and settles happily into the crook of his arm. 

"My! You're getting too big for this!"

But he doesn't let her go.

With his free hand, he wipes the remains of her breath from the window, giving her a much better view. "There's not much to see yet, Asami. But the Southern Water Tribe has made great progress since the war ended. And this environment represents a special challenge for an engineer. The cold, the ice...the machinery we sell here will have to be quite different from things that we make for Republic City."

"Is that why we're here, daddy?"

Asami can see Hiroshi's reflection, faintly, in the glass of the window. She sees his brow furrow.

"Asami...I'm here in my capacity as the CEO of Future Industries. This is a business trip. While we're here, you must call me 'father'. Do you understand?"

Asami nods, turning her face into his shoulder. 

He sighs. "Asami...it's a sort of game we have to play. That's all. Alright?"

Asami nods again, relieved. She's trying so hard to be good, but she doesn't always get it right.

Her father says, "I know it's boring, but I...couldn't leave you in Republic City, could I?"

Asami meets his gaze and shakes her head emphatically. "No! And it's not boring!"

He smiles at her. It's one of the good ones. He smiles less these days, and not quite like he used to, but this smile makes her feel better.

"Well! I suppose, if you are a good girl, and you stay by my side...we could test drive the new Polar Satomobile together, hmm?"

Asami grins. "I'll be _so_ good!"

Hiroshi chuckles, and lowers her to the deck. "I know you will. We'll be landing soon. Go and sit down."

Asami scampers off to her seat and sits patiently as the airship sets them down on the ice.

* * *

Asami is bundled up in more layers than she's ever worn before. Her father insisted she wear a nice dress because they're being met by the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, but it's so cold that she doesn't think she's going to take her coat, gloves, scarf and hat off for this whole visit. It _never_ gets this cold in Republic City. Asami didn't think it could get this cold _anywhere_ , ever.

Asami tries to stay still and quiet by her father's side as he talks to the chief. Her attention is mostly on the strange buildings, and the strange clothes, and the strange animals she can see even from the edge of the city where the airship landed. She doesn't catch much of what's being said until the chief says, "You've chosen a good time to bring your daughter, Mr Sato! The Glacier Spirits Festival is under way."

Asami blinks and looks up and up until she can see the chief's face. He smiles at her, and it's the warmest thing she's seen since they landed. "Will there be costumes? And dancing?" Asami blurts it out before she realises that talking to the chief might not be good. Her face gets hot.

The chief laughs. He kneels down so he's on a level with her. "Oh, yes! This is a very special year! We have visiting delegates from the Fire Nation. There's going to be a masquerade! And games, and delicious food!"

A _masquerade_. Asami remembers when the thought of seeing one had been an ambition that burned inside her. She remembers helping her mother to make a lion turtle mask, and helping her paint it. Asami blinks and forces herself not to think about her mother. She can't cry. She has to be _good_.

Asami looks at the Water Tribe chief and tries to smile. As politely as she can, she says, "I'd like to see that. Thank you."

Hiroshi takes her hand. He says, "Well, we'll see if we have time!"

He says it cheerfully, but he doesn't look cheerful. His teeth are showing, but his eyes are hot and shiny. Asami looks away.

The chief stands up again. They both stop paying attention to her after that, so she stops listening. She watches the crew unload the new Future Industries gear from the airship, and tries to put the masquerade from her mind.

* * *

They have lunch with a group of local business leaders while Hiroshi's employees set up a makeshift workshop outside the city.

Asami gets ignored for the most part, but that's okay. She has a book on her lap, hidden from the view of the adults at the table, and she reads happily and listens for the more interesting topics of conversation: engines, and treads, and cold-tolerant alloys. At one point, she reaches for her glass of water, the book slips and she has to quickly catch it before it hits the floor. Hiroshi catches her eye when it happens. He winks at her, and smiles a tiny smile, and Asami smiles back and returns to her book.

When lunch is over, Hiroshi takes her hand and they walk through the streets, Asami shivering and peering eagerly around her, trying to soak in as much detail as possible.

There's a market of sorts in the streets, and it fascinates Asami. It's a bit like markets in Republic City, with stalls selling all sorts of strange and wonderful things, but there's ice and snow _everywhere_. Asami looks over the wares in the stalls. There are all manner of sweet and savoury foods, and even though she's full, she's tempted by some of the smells. There are dolls, and figurines, beautifully carved or sewn.

There are masks.

Asami stops in her tracks. Her father takes another step, tugging gently at her arm, but she doesn't budge. She's unaware of her father's concerned look, unaware of anything but the profusion of masks on the stall. Some of them are made of wood, and others of metal. Some are painted, others are intricately carved. There are animals. Dragons. Spirits! There are teeth, and beaks, and grinning mouths. There long-nosed masks, and people-like masks, and a mask that's just a smooth wooden blank with round eyeholes and a simple line for a mouth.

"Which one would you like? You can take your pick." Asami gasps and looks up at her father. He smiles at her. "I know that this trip is...well, it's no holiday. And I know that things have been...hard. For both of us. I...I'm trying to say that...I love you very much, Asami." His grip tightens on her hand, until it's almost painful. He clears his throat. "Now! Pick the mask you'd like!"

Asami doesn't hesitate. She points at the plain mask.

Hiroshi blinks. "Are you sure? There are so many..."

Asami shakes her head. "I want that one. Please."

He smiles. "Then that's the one you shall have."

He buys it for her, and presents it to her, telling her to be careful. It's her responsibility now. Asami clutches the mask tightly in her free hand, and stares at it as much as she can on the rest of their walk.

* * *

They have a house in town, but the Future Industries tent is where Asami thinks they'll be spending most of their time. She's supposed to stay close to her father, but not get close to any of the machinery he's tinkering with. Normally, she'd be content to watch him at work, but today she has a project of her own.

She doesn't have her mother's grace, but Asami has a good memory, and she has what her father calls 'clever hands'. She also has pots of paint, brushes, cloths, and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth to aid her concentration. It takes her _ages_ , but the once plain mask slowly becomes a lion turtle through her efforts. It isn't as good as the one her mother helped her make, but that one is lost, and this one is here.

It's good enough. It has to be good enough.

Asami leaves the mask on a workbench to dry. She spends some time watching Hiroshi work, but her mind is on the mask, and on the night to come. When her father finishes whatever adjustments he was making, Asami passes him a towel for his oily hands. He smiles. "Thank you, Asami."

"Father...can we see the masquerade tonight?"

Hiroshi freezes. He says, "No."

Asami bites her lip. "I just...we don't have to go to the dance, but...can't we just watch the parade?"

Hiroshi's face tightens. "Those...masquerades are a useless, obsolete tradition. These...firebenders..." His knuckles whiten where he grips the towel. "Their _antics_ are for other benders. Not for us."

Asami doesn't want to cry, so she looks away and chews her lip. Her heart pounds and her hands tremble. She feels a little sick, but she says, "Mo-mother said..."

" _Asami_." He takes a deep breath, another. His voice cracks when he says, "Yasuko...your mother...we have to make the best of what we have left. We have to do what's best for _us_. Do you understand?"

Asami runs to him, and he kneels down and enfolds her in a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"No. No, Asami. It's alright. I...it's alright. Shh."

Asami doesn't cry, not even when Hiroshi does. She just hugs him as hard as she can. 

He holds her until the tears are gone.

* * *

Hiroshi doesn't tuck her in. He does kiss her on the brow, a scratchier goodnight than Yasuko's was, and he leaves her in a strange bed in a strange house with a lamp, a book, and her mask for company.

Asami lies in bed and thinks that Yasuko smelled better, too. Not that Hiroshi smells _bad_ , but Yasuko always smelled like flowers and...Asami tries to remember which flowers her mother used to smell like.

After ten minutes, she hears the front door of the house open, and close. Hiroshi has another business meeting. 

After another ten minutes, Asami gets out of bed. She goes to the window, and peers out into the night. The street below is bright with torchlight, but Asami can't see much from here. She can _hear_ things, though. People are singing and laughing and shouting.

Asami bites her lip and thinks.

She needs to be good. She _wants_ to be good, for her father. She doesn't want to make him sad again. But...

Asami picks up the mask, and holds it up in the lamplight. She wonders when she'll ever get another chance to see something like this. A Fire Nation masquerade! In the South Pole! Firebenders and waterbenders together! Maybe even non-benders, like her...

And like her mother. Like Yasuko. Who used to sneak out to see the dancing...

She stares at the mask.

She puts it on.

* * *

Asami is wearing trousers and every layer she could lay her hands on and fit on her body.

She's wearing the mask, too.

As soon as she steps out of the house, she feels like she's stepping into a new world. There's a feeling in the air, an energy that pulls her forward, deeper into the streets, towards the noise and the dance. The closer to the harbour she gets, the more people she sees. People in masks and costumes, people with paint on their skin and dye in their hair. There are dancers, and firebenders who juggle fire, and waterbenders who make sculptures of ice in the streets.

Everyone is laughing. The deep dark of the winter night is beaten back by the sound of joy, as much as by the lamps, the torches, the firebenders.

Asami has never seen anything like it. She's never known _anything_ like this. She doesn't understand how her father would want to avoid this.

Only...she does, a little, when she goes out into the plaza overlooking the harbour, and she's suddenly _in_ the crowd, rather than watching it. Asami starts to get nervous at the sheer number of people. A burst of flame startles her. She can feel it's heat on the skin of her neck. She spots a side street that seems much quieter, and decides to wait there and watch the dancers for a while. She watches for an opening in the crowd, and rushes towards the alleyway.

She doesn't make it.

A stumbling man jostles her, and she slips on the ice and a dancer almost steps on her. Asami tries to crawl out of the way, but her mask slips down, and it's hard to see, and to breathe, and all she can hear is laughter, and the sound of boots trampling the snow all around her. She cries out when a hand grabs her wrist. Someone tugs at her, and she scrambles towards them, because she isn't sure where else to go, and she doesn't want to get stood on. After a few seconds she's standing up and it's quieter, and she can breathe again.

Asami fumbles with her mask until it's sitting right, and she can see.

She's standing in the side street. There's a girl about her age standing in front of her. She's a little shorter than Asami, but a little broader, too. She has brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and she's wearing a blue vest under a short, fur-lined jacket. She's wearing trousers, like Asami, and she's wearing a mask, too. But her mask is a piece of cloth with misshapen eyeholes cut into it, tied around the upper half of her face.

Her eyes are very large, and in the dark street, they look the colour of the ocean on a starless night.

The girl asks, "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Asami brushes some snow off of her coat and checks herself as best she can. "Oh! Thank you very much for helping me!"

The girl grins. "That's okay! It's my job!"

Asami blinks. She seems too young to have a job...

"Your mask is _beautiful_." The girl steps closer to Asami, studying the mask intently, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Um...thank you. I...I painted it today."

The girl gasps. "No way! You're such a good painter!"

Asami says, "Thank you." She feels dumb, saying it over and over, so she asks, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kor...uh...Katara! Yup, Katara, that's me!"

"You're too young to be Katara!" It bursts out of Asami before she realises, in horror, that she's being _rude_.

Katara bunches her hands into fists and puts them on her hips. "I am too Katara! I'm not _that_ Katara, that's all."

"Oh. Sorry." Asami is grateful that her mask hides her face.

Katara sighs and relaxes. "No, it's okay. I...you're right. I'm not really called Katara. But...I have to be careful. I'm not supposed to be here." She looks around the side street, which is empty of anyone other than them, before she whispers, proudly, "I snuck out!"

All at once, Asami finds herself grinning. "Me, too!"

Katara's eyes fill with delight. "No way! That's awesome!"

Asami bites her lip. "Well...it won't be if we get caught..."

"We'll just have to be careful! It'll be fine! So...what do you want to see? What do you want to _eat_?"

Asami shakes her head. "I want to see the dancers, and the masks! But...I'm not hungry."

It's not entirely true, but Asami doesn't have any money, so it may as well be.

Katara snorts. "Don't worry. I've been planning this!" She roots around in the pocket of her jacket and pulls out a couple of tarnished yuans. "We're getting _cake_ ," she says, firmly.

Asami giggles. She isn't sure if it's more polite to say no, or to say yes, and under the mask, and the fire-lit night, she finds she doesn't care. Katara grabs her hand and they go into the noise and the chaos and the beauty of the festival together.

* * *

They only get an hour together.

But that night, for them, an hour lasts a long, long time.

* * *

Katara buys two slabs of cake for them from a stall near the edge of the plaza. Asami's more excited than scared, but she's still glad they're not going back into the thick of it. Katara devours her portion in seconds, leaving crumbs around her mouth. She pats her belly afterwards, sighing happily. She grins proudly, and sticks her tongue out when Asami giggles at her.

Asami has to lift her mask up to eat her cake. It's awkward, and she has to stop so she won't trip, which hampers their progress. It would be easier to take the mask off, but she's reluctant to do that. It seems...wrong, somehow. 

Katara helps her out of her quandary by accepting and eating half of the cake when Asami offers it to her.

"It was really nice, thank you! But...I was pretty full."

Around a mouthful of cake, Katara exclaims, "That's okay! And you don't have to keep saying thanks!"

Asami ducks her head, but before she can get embarrassed, Katara grabs her hand and drags her off again. She leads her away from the plaza, down another side street, and behind a flat-roofed building. Katara grins at Asami, and drops into a bending stance. Asami watches in awe as Katara shifts, her movements sharp and vigorous, and the ice that lies thick on the streets responds. Large chunks of ice thrust up from the ground in sequence, each one a bit bigger than the last, until there's a crude stairway from the street to the roof of the building.

"We'll get a good view up there, and you won't get squished," Katara explains. "Come on!"

She bounds up onto the first block of ice, and huffs and puffs her way up the next few. She pauses and looks back at Asami. "You okay? What are you waiting for?"

With awe in her voice, Asami says, "You're a waterbender...like Katara!"

The girl in the crude mask grins and swells with pride. "I'm not as good as her yet. But...maybe one day..."

"I think you're a great waterbender," Asami says, with all the gravity that a child of nine can muster.

Katara's grin widens. "Come on! We're missing the show!"

Asami scrambles up after Katara, and soon they're lying on the roof. Katara eagerly points out everything that catches her attention, and Asami giggles, and joins in, pointing at her favourite masks and costumes.

From here, the whole plaza is visible. From here, Asami can see the dancers from the Fire Nation, and the dancers from the Water Tribe, and how different their movement is.

From here, she can hear the singing and the music and the laughter.

From here, she can see the way the ice reflects the fire, and the bright clothes and the masks and the whirl of the people is somehow even bigger than it was up close.

A thought comes to her, a thought too large for her to grasp the edges of it, but it's a thought that brings to mind her mother, and Asami can't contain it. Behind her mask, with Katara, she decides she doesn't have to. Asami says, "It's like...it's like the whole place is wearing a mask! Just for tonight..."

Katara says, "It's pretty. But look."

She points out past the plaza, and past the ships in the harbour, all lit up with paper lanterns throwing different shades into the night. She points out to the dark waters, and the clear night sky, where bright colours swirl and dance in dizzying counterpoint to the people below.

Asami gasps. "Is that...are they _spirits_?"

"Of course! It's their festival, isn't it?"

Asami nods.

They're quiet for a while, lost in marvels and their own thoughts.

It's Katara who breaks the silence. "Do you...do you live here?"

Asami looks at her. Katara is carefully watching some dark and distant point on the horizon. "No. I live in Republic City. My father and I are going back in a couple of days."

"Oh." Katara deflates.

"Do _you_ live here?"

Katara shakes her head. "I used to. But we moved to this...other place. It's not far away, but it's hard to get to. I...don't have any friends."

She sounds so small and sad, and Asami can't bear it. "I'm your friend!"

Katara looks at her. She tries to smile. "Yeah, but...you're leaving. And I'm staying."

"Well..." Asami thinks. "Well...one day I'll come back. Or you could come to Republic City!"

Katara perks up. "Yeah. I'd love to! It sounds so amazing...but that could take _years_."

"Well...we'll have to wait. But...we'll see what the future holds."

And on her lips, behind the mask, it tastes like a promise.

Katara gives her a strange look. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Katara says, gently, "You're crying."

Asami shakes her head.

"It's okay!" Katara shuffles over and throws an arm around Asami. "You don't need to cry."

Asami shakes her head again.

Katara's grip tightens. "It's okay if you need to cry, too."

Asami does, and Katara doesn't say anything. She just holds her until the tears are gone.

* * *

A little while later, the plaza begins to empty. There's a warm building somewhere where the masked benders will go, and they'll dance throughout the night. The plaza and the streets around it are still busy, but there's the sense of a song ending, or of a mask slipping.

The cold begins to bear down on Asami, and she remembers that her father could be getting back to their house very soon.

Katara seems restless, too. "I guess that's it. I guess I should go home..."

Asami stands up and yawns. "Me too."

"Are you going to be okay? I could come with you, and protect you!" 

Asami smiles. "Thank you, but I think I'll be alright. And...and thank you for tonight."

Katara grins. "That's okay! I had a lot of fun!"

They help each other down from the roof, and Katara bends the ice back into an almost even surface.

They hover for a few seconds, shy and uncertain.

Abruptly, Katara hugs Asami and blurts, "Bye!"

She turns and races off into the darkening streets. Asami watches long past the point she can't see her. It's only when she's certain that Katara is gone that she turns and trudges back to the house.

On the way, she slips off her mask so that she can see better. All at once, it occurs to her that she never learned Katara's real name. She doesn't remember if she gave Katara her name, either. And Katara didn't see much of her face...

Asami's heart sinks down to the level of her cold, wet boots.

* * *

Hiroshi isn't angry when she gets back to the house. He cries out, "Asami!", and picks her up, and crushes her to his chest.

He doesn't seem to care that it gets his shirt wet. He just kisses her wet hair and says, over and over, "I thought I'd lost you, too. I thought I'd lost you, too."

Asami doesn't know what to say, what to do. She feels like crying, but she's run out of tears. She feels like slipping the mask back on, but she knows that the time for that mask is over. She whispers, "I'm sorry."

Hiroshi helps her out of her wet clothes, and puts her to bed, and doesn't scold her once. He tells her how much he loves her, and waits beside her bed until she falls asleep.

* * *

In the morning, they eat breakfast together in near silence. When their meal is finished, Hiroshi clears his throat. Asami bows her head and waits for her punishment.

Hiroshi says, "You remind me so much of your mother, sometimes."

Asami whips her head up, stunned. They don't often talk about her.

"Asami...you must never do anything like that again. But...I must never make you feel like you have to. If you want to do something...I will hear you out, even if I don't like it. I may not agree. I may not always allow it, but only if I think it would be bad for you. And in that case, you will abide by my decision. Do you understand?"

Asami nods, slowly. "Yes."

"Last night...I made a mistake. We both did. We...we only have each other. We must do better. _I_ will do better."

Asami blurts, "I will, too! I'm sorry! I...I..."

He sighs. "You wanted to see a masquerade, like your mother did."

Asami nods again.

Hiroshi wipes at his eye. "You promise you won't run off like that again?"

"I promise!"

"Good. Now...tell me. What did you see last night?"

Slowly at first, then with growing enthusiasm, she tells him everything. He listens, smiling, for the rest of the morning.

* * *

They leave the next day.

On the airship, Asami thinks about the girl who called herself Katara. She hopes that Katara's parents love her as much as her father loves Asami. She doesn't wonder if she'll see Katara again.

She only wonders when and where it will be.

Asami stares out the window, watching the South Pole recede. She whispers, "We'll see. We'll see."

She makes it a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Happy Korrasami Month!
> 
> Waaaay back in September, I did Korrasami week, and that was fun! I was also super organised and had most of my stories written before the week began.
> 
> I'm...not so organised this time. I don't think I'll be doing all ten stories, certainly not in the span of the month. But I'll be putting out as many as I can manage, so...if I don't see you in the comments here, I'll see you elsewhere, soon!
> 
> If you do feel like leaving a comment, please do critique away!
> 
> Thanks very much for reading, and have a lovely month!


End file.
